


Lance's Great Carrot Harvest

by GlassAlice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Easter Eggs, Egg Laying, Food Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Use of Carrots, Keith has a garden, Keith is probably a furry, Lance is the Easter bunny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stretching, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Carrot is my Penis, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bunny sex, bunny whore lance, carrots go here now, dub-con, floppy ears but not floppy dicks, it's a cute garden full of veggies and flowers, keith is a little too okay with this, keith makes lance his hoe, kinda furry, lance calls keith sir, spring aesthetic, tummy buldge, vegetable puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Keith catches Easter bunny Lance in his Garden. Bunny!Lance has stolen some carrots to use for dubious purposes. The Easter Smut fic no one asked for! Come on in for some spring aesthetic and the debut of my kinks to the internet.





	Lance's Great Carrot Harvest

The bright, spring sun was warm against Keith’s skin and kept the chill of the wind at bay; the perfect day for gardening. He picked through the leafy greens again and sure enough, carrots were missing. Not all of them, but definitely the prize carrot he was hoping to enter into the State Fair. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking off his straw sun hat, the cord pulled taught against his neck as it settled against his back.

_Rabbits. Damn rabbits always picking through his vegetables._

Keith made a mental note to stop by the hardware store for traps tomorrow. He pushed up out of the verdant flora and brushed soil from his knees. Something brown caught his eye. As quietly as he could, Keith tiptoed over to his rose bushes. 

As he got closer, he could hear small whimpers coming from somewhere behind his rose bush. There, between his roses and snapdragons was a small, brown bunny with long, floppy ears and big, blue eyes. The small rabbit shook, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out as it panted. 

Keith couldn’t move, stuck to the ground with morbid curiosity. He watched as a large blue egg was slowly pushed from the bunny. It was as light blue like a robin's egg, but about the size of a duck egg. The bunny cried out as the tight ring of muscles fluttered, a dirty smile spreading across its face as the egg fell to the ground with a soft thunk.. 

The bunny’s chest heaved with exertion and it squeezed its eyes shut, paws clenching and unclenching as it strained. Another blue egg crested from it’s red hole, the largest part of the egg just barely poking out. The bunny paused and seemed to relish in the feeling of being stretched so far. Finally, as if unable unable to tease himself any longer, the bunny pushed the next egg out to land gently on the soft soil. It joined a pile of eggs, making the total five. The bunny moaned and then whimpered, “So empty.”

_Was that the Easter bunny laying eggs in his garden?_ Keith tried hard to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of him.

A tiny paw felt around for something and pulled a carrot from between the snapdragons. The carrot was average in size, around the size of three of Keith’s fingers. 

Keith’s mouth fell open in shock as the bunny stuck the carrot slowly into his hole. The slick from the eggs coated the dry skin of the carrot just enough to allow it to slip in. At its fattest point the carrot was half the of the size of the largest part of the eggs, there was no way it would satisfy this bunny. He watched as the bunny fucked himself with Keith’s own carrot and thought for a moment. 

An idea formed slowly in Keith’s head and with a quick movement, he snatched the creacher by its scruff, carrot slipping out from the stretched hole. 

The bunnies eyes were wide, clouded over in pleasure. Holding the shivering rabbit at eye level, he glared as he shook it, “What do you think you’re doing?”

The poor thing pulled up its legs and hid its blue eyes in its paws, shaking its small head making its ears flop back and forth. 

It looked so scared and Keith couldn’t help the soft turn of his voice, “You can’t just go stealing from people’s gardens and then do such dirty things to yourself.”

It shook its head again.

Sighing, Keith tucked the bunny under one arm and walked over to pluck a handful of carrots, all of them young and thin. 

The bunny wiggled under his arm, pushing against his back with its hind legs trying to get free. “You’re not going anywhere, you’ve been a naughty bunny and you need to be punished.”

Velvet ears drooped into its eyes as it looked up at Keith for a moment. For a bunny, this one was quite cute; its soft fur felt clean and silky when it was clutched between his fingers and its floppy ears were charming. 

Keith pushed the screen door open with his hip, his hands full of rabbit and carrots.

He brought the squirming cottontail up to his room, closing the door behind him. Keith placed the shivering thing on his bed with a plop. The wide-eyed creature looked around for some kind of escape route, finding none, it curled itself into a ball and placed its paws over its eyes.

Keith clicked his tongue in disapproval, “You don’t need to be so scared, I’m not going to hurt you or anything.”

With his back turned to the quaking bunny, he washed the carrots off in the adjoining bathroom sink. “I think your punishment should fit your crime.” He started to reason with himself out loud, “If you want my carrots, then I’ll give you my carrots.”

The bunny peeked its head out from between two small paws, small nose twitching curiously. “You’re not going to kill me?”

Ah, so it _could_ talk. 

Keith knelt down beside the bed and put his finger out in an offering of good will. The bunny sniffed his finger, soft nose bouncing against the tip before pulling back. “No, I’m not going to kill you, but I will punish you.” Keith hummed softly, “What’s your name?”

The bunny sat up straighter, one long ear falling over his eye, “Lance.” His voice was as soft as pastels. 

“Lance,” Keith’s smirk was nothing short of devious as he waved the carrots around, “So insaciable.” Keith put his face close enough that he could feel the velvety tip of the bunny’s nose against his, “you’ve been a very naughty rabbit. You were lusting after my carrots.”

Lance frowned, nose scrunching up to show off a gap between his teeth, “I wasn’t.” 

“So, I’m going to give you what you want.” Keith reached over and pulled some lube from his drawer.

Lance brushed the ear away from his face but it just fell back to where it was, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh I think you do.” Keith flipped Lance over on his back, arms and legs sticking into the air. “I saw the way you held your eggs in, the face you made as they stretched you so, so wide.” Lance whined and Keith nuzzled the soft fur of his belly. He ran his nose down the length of Lance’s stomach to the small pucker right by his fluffy tail. He licked gently, testing the flavor of Lance. 

Lance gasped and shot up, gripping Keith’s hair with his paws. Keith smiled and licked again, this time pushing forward. 

Lance mewled, crying out at the pressure. 

Using his tongue to sooth, Keith lapped gently at the entrance before pushing in again. This time Lance wiggled against his tongue as he cried out, a small, high pitched sound. Keith grabbed him with both hands and pushed him back down onto the bed. He licked and prodded, fucking Lance with his tongue, making him nice and wet. Lance’s mouth fell open, a string of crys falling from his lips.

One final lick and Keith backed off wiping his chin. He was pleased to see a small red penis stick out from Lance’s fur. He quickly rubbed some lube over the bundle of carrots, sloppily coating them all. Plucking the first one from his bouquet, he placed the thin tip at the already loose, wet entrance. Keith grabbed Lance’s penis in three fingers and stroked the short length as he gently pushed the first carrot into Lance’s hole. 

Lance moaned as the carrot slipped inside easily. Keith felt the carrot hit resistance before he could push the full length in. About two inches of the butt of the carrot stuck out, its leafy green stem flowing prettily from Lance’s entrance.

Keith sighed inwardly, if that’s all Lance could take of the carrot, there was no way he could get all of his dick inside. Resigning himself to just stuffing his captive with fresh produce, he pulled another thin carrot from the bushel. 

He continued to stuff carrot after carrot into Lance until the ring holding them in was pulled tight and flushed red.

Lance cried out as he reached for the last carrot, “I can’t take anymore, stop!”

Keith looked at the spindly carrot in his hands and the bunch stuffed into Lance, _one more_. Keith bent over and kissed Lance, shoving his tongue passed the bunny’s lips. He played with the gap between his teeth, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. 

Lance gasped around the kiss, both ends stuffed full. The tightness that filled him to insanity, coupled with Keith’s fat tongue filling his mouth, made him squirm. 

The last carrot pushed passed his ring, muscles stretching more than Lance thought was possible. He’d never had anything so big, so hard, go up his ass. He shook his head back and forth, ears flapping against the mattress, but Keith ignored him-- pushing more and more. Lance thought he would be torn in half. He tried to look down to see how much carrot was left but Keith forearm was pinning him down while he stroked his small length. 

Tears filled Lance’s eyes, he whimpered incoherently into Keith’s mouth.

“Shhhh, It’s okay you can take it, just relax.” Keith moved from his mouth, down to Lance’s tiny penis, and took the whole thing into his mouth. It barely came past his tongue. 

Lance screamed, the pleasure of Keith’s mouth overloading his thoughts, the pain from the carrots stretching him past his limit. “Stop! I’m going to,” Lance couldn’t finish his sentence before he shook, coming into Keith’s mouth, the force of his orgasm strong enough to push some of the carrots out.

Keith swallowed Lance’s cum, lapping at his penis till it was clean and leaned back to enjoy his creation. 

Lance looked beautiful, eyes clouded with bliss, hole loose and red, a few carrots still inside him with the leafy, green stems sticking out. 

“Perfect.” he whispered.

Keith slipped a finger along side the remaining carrots, feeling the slippery insides of Lance. Lance whimpered as the warm finger entered him. 

“You’re lovely just like this. I’ve heard rabbits are sluts, but I didn’t know how much, until now.” 

“Please, it hurts, take it out.” Lance whimpered as Keith nuzzled against Lance’s trembling stomach, feeling the bulge he had created there.

“Think about how empty you’ll be if I take it out.” Keith tapped at the carrots inside, flexing his finger, “Feel how full you are, packed with the prize you stole from me. How does it feel?”

Lance shook his head, tears soaking into his fur, “It’s too much.” He moaned deep in his throat and Keith could feel it on his fingers. 

Keith tutted, “If it’s too much I’ll take it out, so ungrateful.” He pulled out one carrot, slowly, taking his time so that Lance could feel every centimeter as it was removed. He could feel Lance convulsing around his finger as he continued to rub inside him. He tossed the used carrot away and twirled a finger around the remaining stems. Keith gripped the ends of the remaining carrots and tugged them all out at once, rough skin scraping harshly on Lance’s insides. Lance sucked in a breath, tears poking at his eyes as he was emptied all at once.

Hollow, he felt so very hollow. Keith was right, he was a slut. After being stuffed to the brink, he hated the feeling of nothing inside him. 

“Wait!” Lance said before he could stop himself. 

Keith quirked an eyebrow.

“I need…” Lance trailed off.

“What do you need, Lance? Use your words, little bunny.”

“Something is happening.” Lance made the same face Keith had seen in the garden.

Keith’s finger was still deep inside Lance and he slowly fucked him with his middle finger, “What is it? What’s going on.?” But Lance was making that face, where his eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled out to the side. Lance pressed down fucking himself and wreathing around Keith’s finger. 

That’s when he felt it, something hard and smooth inside of Lance. He rubbed again and Lance squirmed. He pushed a second finger in to get a better feel, Lance gasping and groaning the whole time.

Yes, it was smooth and hard and he couldn't imagine what would be in such a soft place. Using his other hand, Keith massaged Lances stomach where he felt some bulges underneath his soft fur. If he pressed down with his palm and fingered the smooth surface with the other... It moved. Lance gasped, throwing his head back against the mattress, ears spread out to the side.

He did it again, slow circles, and pressing gently. Using his fingers to caress and tease. Then something hit his finger, hard, and Lance shuddered, a mewling cry coming from this throat. 

Keith quickly removed his fingers and a purple egg popped out. Although he paused his motions, Lance still writhed under his hand. He picked up the egg, yep, it was really an egg. Light purple like the lilacs in his garden. He looked down and saw another crowning at Lance’s hole, this one a pale green. 

Entranced, he started to massage Lance’s stomach, gliding from the side and pressing gently over the bumps. As another egg popped out, Lance cried as if he’d just cum, and maybe he had. He was shaking so much, his azure eyes rolled back until only slivers of blue could be seen. Morbid fascination took over and Keith continued his massage, pressing and pulling, making egg after egg pop out. 

He licked at Lance’s hole, felt the eggs pass by his tongue, smooth shell covered in Lance’s inner juices. It was intoxicating. As a yellow egg crowned, Keith used his finger to hold it in place. He licked around the rim, soft muscle and hard shell contrasting on his tongue. Lance whined, trying to push the egg out unsuccessfully. 

Keith pressed on the shell. He used Lance’s counter-force to move it back and forth, fucking him with his own egg. Lance bit his lip as he clutched the sheets, orgasm just out of reach. Keith quickened his pace, pressing hard on the egg and grabbed one of Lance’s ears. Pulling on the velveteen ear, he gave one final push, making Lance come hard into the sheets.

_Oh, that was nice._

Once Lance was empty, about seven soft-hued eggs of various colors were scattered on the bed, he stopped his administrations. Lance panted, drool pouring from his mouth and soaking his fur. 

Keith carefully gathered the eggs in a blanket and placed them in a corner of his room. 

“Such a good breeder, aren’t you?” Keith said lowly. Lance didn’t respond. His eyes were back in focus and he was crying.

“What’s wrong my little egg slut?”

“I’m so empty. I’m emptier than before. There’s nothing inside.” Lance started to sob. Paws coming up to wipe away fat tears. “Nothing.. I need to feel stuffed!”

“The carrots are ruined and I’ve already given you your punishment.” Keith pet Lance’s belly, now flat without the eggs.

“No, shuck you! You can’t just leave me here like this!” Lance grabbed at Keith’s hand with his paws, stopping his movement. 

“What do you want then?” Keith paused, “Don’t tell me you want me to fuck a rabbit?”

Lance shyly looked down, that was exactly what he was asking, “Please, fill me up with your cock?”

Keith rubbed a finger on Lance’s pucker as he thought about the consequences. Lance was already pushing down on him, and his pants were tight with his own arousal from watching him lay egg after egg. “I guess it won't hurt to help you.” he mused.

Lance’s small penis was back and he was rutting on Keith’s hand, trying to get more from the contact, “Nn, Yes, please more, More sir--” Tears still falling in large drops.

The “sir” went straight to Keith’s pants and without preamble he slipped his finger into Lance’s already stretched hole.

Keith thought, if the eggs were stopping the carrot from going further-- “If you want my cock that badly...” 

Lance’s tears slowed, “You’ll make me feel full again?” a hiccup cut his words short.

Keith nodded, “I’m much bigger than a carrot, I’ll stuff you up until you cum.”

Lance quickly nodded, “Yes, sir, plow me into the ground.” There it was again, the _sir_ Keith felt his dick twitch before his brain caught up and informed him the rabbit didn’t know his name. Oh well, sir was doing just fine.

Keith made quick work of his overalls, kicking them off to the side. “Just let me.” He stood up and pulled his cock from his underwear, stroking it as he pet Lance. Once he was at full hardness, he decided that coming right away was not his top priority.

He wanted to feel Lance around him, the soft brown fur encompassing him as Lance licked him. He could see it in his head, almost feel it. No; penetration could definitely wait. 

He picked Lance up from the bed placed him on his lap. “I want you to hold on to my dick, and use your mouth to lick me. If you do that, I’ll fill you up more than you’ve ever been filled.”

Lance hesitated, he wanted to be full right now, but if this is what he had to do to get there, he would do it. He wrapped both legs around the base of Keith’s dick, and held onto the rest with his paws, rubbing his belly along the shaft. His soft fur like velvet on the hard cock. 

Keith’s head was the size of his mouth, Lance wasn’t sure how he was going to get it around such a large dick. He opened his mouth, his tiny tongue coming out to lick tentatively at a large vein just under the head. Keith moaned and leaned back on his elbows, still propped up so he could watch.

Lance went back to it with new motivation after hearing how he pleased Keith. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and swallowed as much of the head as he could, it could only span half the girth, but he used his tongue to lick as much as he could.

“Move your paws.” It was a command and Lance hopped to please.

He used his whole body to rub up and down the length. Lance’s long ears bounced as he moved, softly smacking against Keith’s thighs. His mouth latched onto anything it could get a hold of. His tongue worked as fast as possible, licking everything in sight until Keith’s cock was glistening with his saliva. 

Keith shivered. This was better than anything he’d had before. Who knew sex with a rabbit could be so good? This was bliss. 

He felt his stomach tighten and the telltale signs of an orgasm made him snap out of it. He grabbed Lance and pet him softly, lifting the small chin to remove his mouth from Keith’s dick with a wet pop.

“Good boy, Lance, such a good bunny. Now let me fill you up.”

Lance clapped his paws together, pride evident in his features. 

“Please sir, fill me up,” Lance looked down then back up at Keith, “Fill me up with your cock!” he said excitedly, voice pitching up.

Keith didn't need anymore prompting, he flipped them so that Lance was laying on the bed again. He pressed Lance into the mattress, holding him down as he pressed the tip of his cock against the loose ring of muscle. The head slipped in without much effort, the leftover lube easing his way. The carrots and eggs had prepped and stretched Lance out perfectly.

Lance arched back, the feel of Keith’s head already sending pleasure down his spine. He wiggled, trying to fit more of Keith inside him.

Keith chuckled, “Such an impatient bunny, such a good boy, wants my cock so bad.”

Lance whined, nodding as he grasped at Keith’s chest with his paws. “Yes please, I want it.”

Keith pressed Lance down more, until Lance was poised just on top of the fattest part of his cock. Keith could already feel inside where the eggs once were, the texture turning slick. 

Keith let go and Lance teetered. “Take it.”

Lance looked up curiously, confused.

“If you want it so much, take it.” 

Lance bit his lip, but determination filled him and he pressed himself down. His ring stretching to its limits. It was so good, so filling. The bulge in his stomach prominent as he filled himself with Keith. 

“Oh cabbages, I’m so full.”

There was still about an inch left of Keith’s cock and Lance looked like he was already done trying. Keith could feel the walls inside of Lance, soft and wet. 

He grabbed Lance’s ears, he would have all of him, right now. He pulled on the long ears, using them to control Lance’s movement. Bringing him down until he was flush with Keith’s belly. Keith’s dick pressing on the insides of Lance’s stomach and forcing the air out of his lungs. 

Lance screamed, tears streamed down his fur.”It’s too much!” He stuttered breathless, “I’m, I’m...ahhhh...” Lance came, spraying cum across both of them. 

Keith pumped Lance up and down a few times before shuddering and cumming deep inside the bunny, cum spilling out and running down his dick. 

Keith curled in on himself as he came, holding Lance close, his soft fur damp and sticky. Keith mumbled incoherently, absentmindedly petting Lance, “Such a good boy, did such a good job taking me.” 

Lance nuzzled into his neck and snuggled down into his arms, dick still jammed inside him but softening every passing moment. 

“I’m going to pull out okay?” Keith said softly. Lance nodded sleepily, eyes already half closed.

“Kumquats and squash,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s chest, “I’m tired.”

Keith slowly pulled out, and cum poured from Lance, wetting his fur, Keith and the bed. Keith sighed, as much as he just wanted to sleep, he should clean them both up. He carried Lance to the bathroom and used a warm damp towel to wipe both of them off. Lance was sopping wet and Keith quickly gave up.

He drew a bath in the sink and washed him gently, Lance nodding in and out of consciousness the whole time.

Keith found some ointment to smooth onto Lance’s abused hole, gently massaging it into the clean skin. Pleasant cooing came from Lance as his finger soothed the muscle. He dug out his blowdryer to dry Lance’s thick fur. Once he was finished Keith was left with a giant poof ball once, but he was a warm, clean poof ball. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue ribbon tied to a basket holding various bathroom supplies. He pulled it loose and wrapped it around Lance’s neck in a small bow. “There, you’re all mine now.” Keith smiled softly down as his new pet.

He pulled Lance into his arms and carried them to his couch under the casement window. He laid down, Lance curling into a ball and snuggling warmly on his chest. Keith felt a cold nose tucked into his neck and tickley whiskers brushed his skin with every breath. He drifted off to Lance’s soft snores cresting over his skin. The spring sun wrapped them in its warmth while the cool wind ruffled his hair and the flowers danced in the spring breeze. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell, I have sinned on this day, our Lord and Savior's Sabbath. 
> 
> I don't normally turn off anon, but I have for this monster I've created. I'm sorry if you can't comment on this now :((( But I wooould like to know what you think???? I apologize in advance for anyone I traumatize. 
> 
> Thank you to Nikole for cheering me on and for the inspiration. Thank you to my friends on Discord for all the help with the logistics and Amino for putting up with me talking about this fic constently.
> 
> Shoutout to my editor: hytone 195, you da real MVP


End file.
